


Finn, the Fruit Bowl and the Family

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica walked into Alicia’s kitchen to find a naked Finn leaning into the fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn, the Fruit Bowl and the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a ‘TGW Confessions’ post a few weeks ago. “I want Veronica and Owen to meet Finn and tease Alicia about it. Wouldn’t it be amazing if Owen hits on Finn!?” Ask and it shall be given.

Veronica walked into Alicia’s kitchen to find a naked Finn leaning into the fridge.

“Hey handsome”.  
Finn shot bolt upright and made a dash behind the kitchen counter. As he stood with the island counter hiding his ‘embarrassment’, he tried to smile at the woman who greeted him.  
“Er. Hi – I’m Finn,” he politely held out his hand.  
Veronica reached over and shook his hand whilst trying to get a sneaky peek behind the counter. “So, are you banging my daughter?”  
Finn almost choked in his panic. Then he remembered Alicia saying that her mother knew about the Peter ‘situation’.  
Veronica stood with her hands on her hips as if she was waiting for a naughty child to confess to stealing from the fridge. She was playing with him.  
“Um – well – I wouldn’t put it quite like that but yes I am …spending time with your daughter”.  
She arched an eyebrow “Spending time – is that what you kids call sex nowadays?”  
“Um”.  
“I thought she was looking happy recently,” she gave a sly, appraising look over the part of his body she could see. “Now I can see why!”  
“Right. I need to get some clothes on. So if you could just turn around while I …” he waved a hand towards the bedroom.  
“Oh I couldn’t do that honey – then I’d miss the show! Besides I need to see if you are good enough for my daughter!” She winked at him.  
He laughed “Alicia has warned me about you”  
“Pity she didn’t warn me about you.”  
He blushed a little and bit his bottom lip.  
“Oh you are adorable. Where has she been hiding you? Where did you meet?”  
“Work” – he thought it better to keep it short. “Alicia wasn’t expecting anyone to be here.”  
“Oh I bet she didn’t. Grace had an emergency and we couldn’t get hold of Alicia or Peter, so Grandma and uncle to the rescue.”  
“Is she OK?” Finn was concerned.  
“Oh she’s fine now. She’s in bed”  
“I should really tell Alicia…”

At that moment Owen walked in.  
Finn’s face fell, “Great. That’s just great” and then he remembered his manners and extended a polite hand.  
“Hey handsome” Owen repeated his mother’s greeting. “So what’s the story here?”  
“He’s banging Alicia,” Veronica interjected.  
Finn held up his hands as if he was surrendering. “Yep. I’m banging your sister”.  
“So you’re the guy?” Owen said – nodding slowly, appraising Finn's body – “Nice work Sis. So - do you work out or..?”  
“Er - not much lately”  
Veronica and Owen made some joke about working out in the bedroom and laughed loudly at how funny they were.

Finn was seriously considering grabbing the fruit bowl to cover himself and just making a dash for the safety of the bedroom, when Grace walked in looking a bit bewildered and sleepy.  
Finn gently hit his head on the counter top and laughed at the ridiculous situation he was in. All he needed now was for Peter to turn up and he’d have the full set in the kitchen.  
“What’s going on? Who’s this?” Finn extended his hand for a third time. Before Grace could take it Owen piped up “This is Finn - he’s banging your mother!” She thought better of taking Finn’s hand after all– she didn’t know where it had been.  
Finn tried to redeem himself. He smiled at Grace warmly – “Hi Grace… are you OK by the way?”  
“I’m fine. Don’t I know you?”  
“You’re absolutely sure you’re OK?” he asked so tenderly she immediately liked him despite the circumstances. She nodded.  
“That’s good. I’m Finn, we met when I visited your mother to discuss a case about a year ago”  
“Oh yes. And why are you naked in our kitchen exactly?” – she smiled sweetly at him, more than a little amused by the scene.  
“I am seeing your mother but it is definitely more than just ‘banging’” he shot a look at Veronica. At that moment he realised that Owen was missing.  
Meanwhile Owen was edging his way round to the back of the counter to get a better look. “Great butt”.  
Finn grabbed the fruit bowl and held it strategically behind him. Owen snatched a banana and started eating it in a suggestive manner. Finn was being tortured!

“OK” he laughed. “Just for the record. I’m Finley Polmar. Finn. 40 years old. Lawyer. Solvent. Good sense of humour, usually. All my own teeth. I’ve been seeing Alicia for 3 months. We do have a normal, adult, healthy relationship that means, yes, we do, occasionally," (he lied) "have sex. I promise you all that I will look after her because I love her. But right now – I have to put some clothes on”. 

Then with as much dignity he could muster, he put the fruit bowl in front of him and walked out.  
Grace giggled.  
“It is a great butt though!” Owen shouted after him.  
“Yes you’ll do!” Veronica shouted at the same time.  
“Yes – thanks for that!” Finn shouted back.

Alicia woke up to find Finn leaning against the back of her bedroom door laughing and still holding the fruit bowl in front of him.  
She tried to make sense of what she was seeing but was not succeeding.  
“Oh - I just met your family” he said – like it was the most natural situation.  
“OK” she said and rolled over to sleep again. A second later she woke up with a start “WHAT?!”  
He explained – making sure that she was knew that Grace was OK before going into the rest of it. Alicia laughed “Oh god. Awkward”.  
They giggled as they got dressed; ready to face the music.  
They held hands for support as they went into the living room.  
Finn took control and neatly changed the subject “Who wants breakfast? I’ll make pancakes.” He dived into the kitchen thinking that was the safest option while Alicia caught up with Grace and the others. She sat with three faces looking at her expectantly. 

Owen broke the ice “He’s alright Sis’. If you ever get bored with him….”  
“Oh please”.  
“Seriously Sis I’m happy for you,” he wandered in to the kitchen to hover over Finn and mess with his head again.  
Veronica came in next “Why have you been hiding him for so long. He’s adorable. Does he make you happy?”  
“Yes, very happy. I can’t remember being this happy for a long time”  
“Then he’s OK by me. Anyway, we need a bit more eye candy in the family”.  
“Mom!”  
“Well – just saying…” she went into the kitchen to tease Finn some more.

Alicia looked anxiously at Grace. “Are you really alright now?” They talked about college and why she needed to come home for a while. Alicia hugged her close. “What about me seeing Finn, how do you feel about that? You know that your father and I were never going to get back together…”  
“Mom. He’s nice. I like him. Yes I’m fine about it”.

Finn and the others went into the dining room with stacks of pancakes, plates, etc. He looked in on Grace and Alicia anxiously but their smiles told him it was going to be all right. 

They had a lively, but mostly civilised, breakfast. They were laughing and joking together – mainly at Finn’s expense. Veronica and Owen made moves to leave after eating. Owen shook Finn’s hand as he left “Seriously, you do work out don’t you?”  
Veronica kissed him on the cheek and gave him a little squeeze. “Adorable. Bye handsome”.  
When they had left, Grace went off to bed. As she passed Finn she extended her hand to him this time – now she was sure he had washed his. “Welcome to the family – good luck with that.”  
“Thanks – I think.”

Finn slid down the front of the kitchen cupboard until he was in a heap on the floor in mock agony. “OH my god I’m so stressed out!” Of course he had no way of knowing that the conversations of that morning would be the topic of family jokes for years to come. Whenever Veronica greeted Finn it would be with “Hey handsome – didn’t recognise you with your clothes on – still banging?”  
Owen would always be trying to get the perfect view of Finn’s butt and eating an awful lot of bananas. And Grace? Well, she had already developed a tiny crush on this handsome, funny and charming man that over the years would grow into a bond of love and friendship as he became a second father to her.

Finn didn’t know any of that yet. For now he felt like he’d done 10 rounds in the boxing ring. “I deserve a medal for that”.  
“You did good. You did **great** ” Alicia reassured him. “You look tired. Do you need to ‘lie down’?” She gave him a naughty look.  
“Yes” he said pathetically and grinned a wicked grin “that might help”.


End file.
